


Lose Control

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Kim's just breaking things all over the place, Smut, also trini's kind of a top in this, and there's a little bit of fluff because you just can't have trimberly without any fluff, but we all know that she's actually a fucking bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: The 5 times Kim breaks random things during sex and the 1 time she breaks Trini with just a kiss and three little words.





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> So we don't actually know what Trini's last name is in this movie, so until we find out, I'm just gonna keep tagging her as Trini Kwan, but use "Gomez" in the actual fics. Also if you read the tags, Trini's topping here, guys (which is just unrealistic, but go with it anyway).
> 
> This fic was inspired by this post by kimberllyhart on tumblr which says "okay but kim constantly breaks things while they have sex": http://kimberllyhart.tumblr.com/post/159796607141/okay-but-kim-constantly-breaks-things-while-they

_One_

About a week ago, Trini had been forced to get a new bed and, fuck, the tale she had to spin just to get her mom to believe her was absolutely ridiculous. But it’s not like she could say, “Hey, Mom, my girlfriend and I have super strength and she pushed me down a little too hard on my bed and broke it so now I need a new one.” Yeah, no thanks.

So her parents had gone out and bought her a new bedframe that had one small addition that Trini’s old bed hadn’t had: a headboard. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a difference, but it still took some getting used to. At random times, she would lean back and end up knocking her head against the wooden frame. It didn’t hurt, but it sure was one hell of a nuisance. She just wanted to rip that goddamn thing off! The whole bed wasn’t even that great to begin with. However, there were certain times when she didn’t seem to notice much about the bed at all.

When Kimberly’s knees were pressed into the mattress on either side of Trini’s head was one of those times.

Kim’s hips rocked above her, meeting Trini’s tongue stroke for stroke. She drew circles around Kim’s clit, thankful that the house was empty as her girlfriend moaned her name, falling forward to hold onto her cursed headboard, hands wrapping tightly around the wooden slats.

"Faster. Fuck, baby, go faster,” Kim panted. As her request was eagerly obeyed, Kim reached down for Trini’s hand, bringing it up to cup her breast. She quickly grabbed back onto the headboard as she felt Trini slide two fingers inside of her. Her hips immediately jerked, but Trini was able to follow their break in rhythm easily.

Looking down at the sight below her is what sent her over the edge. The image of her girlfriend between her legs never got old and was the fastest way to turn Kim on beyond belief. Pleasure sparked through her veins and her grip on the headboard tightened and tightened—until something snapped, that is.

The sound of wood splintering filled the room and Kim was vaguely aware of the fact that her hands were no longer anchored to a solid structure. But she couldn’t stop. And neither could Trini. At least not until Kim’s high had run its course and vanished, leaving her sweaty and sated.

When she opened her eyes, she found her hands still wrapped around two slats of the headboard…only the slats were no longer _attached_ to the headboard. Not to mention it had a giant crack running right down the center of it. Rolling off to the side, she tossed the useless pieces of wood on the floor and faced Trini, who looked completely unimpressed.

“Seriously? That’s the second bed of mine you’ve broken in less than a week.”

Kim gave her a coy smile. “Well it’s not my fault that my girlfriend’s so irresistible and good in bed.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Oh hush, flattery will get me everywhere with you and you know it.”

Trini scowled, but didn’t argue with Kim’s statement because like or not, it was actually very true. “Fine, I guess you’re off the hook. Besides, I hate this stupid headboard anyway. I can finally get rid of it.”

Kim sighed. “Shame. I was really looking forward to the day when you’d tie me to it.”

An abrupt silence washed over the room.

“Trin?”

“Well…maybe I can just get another one to replace it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

\-------------------------

_Two_

Okay so in her defense, when Kim had gotten the text that said, “bathroom now,” from Trini, she hadn’t really been expecting it to go this way. But fuck she wasn’t complaining. Not when Trini’s mouth was currently devouring her like a starved (saber-toothed) tiger.

This was bad. This was _dangerous_. Anyone could walk in the bathroom at any moment and find Kimberly sitting on top of the sink, legs spread, with Trini kneeling in between them, her head bobbing up and down as her tongue thrust in and out of Kim’s entrance. They could— _holy shit!_

Kim’s back arched as Trini talented tongue wrecked her, flicking over a sensitive spot inside her that she had previously thought was impossible to reach without fingers. Apparently, she was wrong. Her soft moan echoed off the tiled walls and, much to her dismay, Trini pulled back.

"You gotta be quiet or you’re gonna get us caught.”

Kim huffed in frustration. “And if you take any longer to make me come then we’re definitely gonna get caught because someone’ll walk in. Now hurry up!”

“So bossy,” Trini laughed. She wrapped her arms underneath Kim’s thighs, her hands kneading the smooth flesh as her tongue went back to business. She felt a hand tangle in her hair and hoped to god that it wouldn’t yank out any strands. It had been a few weeks since that had happened, Trini groaning in pain as her scalp stung, and she hadn’t let her girlfriend live it down yet.

“Baby, please,” Kim whined. She had no leverage to try to buck her hips up into Trini’s face so she couldn’t make her go any faster. All she could do was sit back and hold on because, fuck, her orgasm was building in her core and ready to explode like a volcano.

As Trini sucked her clit into her mouth, lashing the tip of her tongue over it, Kim felt the dam break. Somewhere in the back of her mind she managed to remember to not tighten the fist in Trini’s hair too much. Instead, she gripped the edge of the sink, channeling her pent-up energy into that. She flooded Trini’s mouth, the shorter girl lapping up every last little bit.

When Kim finally stopped shaking, Trini moved out from between her legs and stood up, pressing their lips together and opening her mouth for Kim to get a taste of herself on her tongue. She moaned into the kiss and was saddened when they had to separate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her do a double take.

“Uh…Kim?”

“Hmm?” Kim was still basking in the afterglow, her head lolling back to rest against the mirror behind her.“Look at the sink.”

Frowning, she glanced down and her eyebrows immediately shot up. “…Oops.”

“Kim. You _broke_ the sink!”

And sure enough, there was an entire chunk of it missing. Well, it wasn’t actually missing. It was just lying in crushed pieces on the bathroom floor.

“We should probably get outta here before someone sees this and blames us,” Kim stated.

“But it _was_ us.”

Kim hopped down off what remained of the sink and pulled her jeans back on. “Yeah, but I’d prefer not having to explain just _how_ that happened.”

“Good point.”

 -------------------------

_Three_

“I can’t believe you.”

“How many times do I have to say ‘I’m sorry,’ Trini?”

“You can stop apologizing when you’re the one who goes to my mom and tells her how exactly I broke my hand.”

So it happened like this:

“If you don’t hurry your ass up, I’ll—”

Trini lifted her head and smirked knowingly. “You’ll what?” She twisted her fingers roughly inside Kim, biting her lip at the sharp gasp that escaped Kim’s lips. “It’s been nearly two weeks since I’ve had you naked and writhing beneath me so I’ll take this as slow as I want to.”

God, two fucking weeks? Had it really been that long? Kim briefly thought back to how tightly packed their schedules had been and conceded that, yeah, it had been a while since she and Trini had been intimate. Between the increased training that Jason thought they needed, the schoolwork that was piling up, and detention still every Saturday, none of the Rangers had really had any time to themselves. Any spare time was spent eating or sleeping—the latter being the preferred method of downtime.

Kim was shaken from her thoughts when Trini leaned down and sucked her nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling around the stiff peak. One of the first things Trini had learned about Kim’s body was which areas were the most sensitive. There was a spot on her neck just underneath her jaw that would make her eyes roll back with pleasure if Trini sucked on it just right. And if Trini nipped at the skin of her toned stomach, she would be able to feel the ripples of Kim’s hardened muscles flexing beneath her mouth.

But perhaps one of the most sensitive areas of her body was her breasts. Well, her nipples more precisely. Trini didn’t think of herself as either a boob girl or an ass girl. In her mind, they were both great so why choose? However, she could spend literal hours lavishing attention to Kim’s chest. And she has before. (She didn’t think she’d ever seen Kim come so hard as that particular night.)

But while Trini wanted to take her time to worship Kim after two weeks of no sex, she wasn’t sure she was in the mood for that anymore. Besides, they had training in about thirty minutes and if they weren’t on time then Zack would come looking for them and probably catch them fucking… _again_.

Honestly the amount of times Zack had walked in on the two of them in a compromising position was just getting ridiculous at this point.

Trini pushed a third finger inside Kim and sped up her thrusts, readjusting her position so that she was straddling her hips without disrupting her rhythm. When she curled her fingers forward, she felt Kim’s walls flutter.

Kim grabbed onto the back of Trini’s neck and yanked her down for a searing kiss just as she came. Instantly her thighs snapped shut, trapping Trini’s hand between them while she rode out her high, her moans muffled by the tongue currently entangled with her own.

Seeing Kim come was like watching heaven on earth. It was the most intoxicating and addicting thing ever. Just the sheer power she had over her in those moments and the fact that _she_ was the only one that could make Kim unravel like that.

A popping sound and immediate pain brought Trini back to reality.

“Ow, fuck!”

"What’s wrong?” Kim panted, trying to get her breathing under control.

“Unclamp your legs!”

Kim did as she said and Trini carefully extracted her hand. Looking at it, she could see a couple things not right with it. First of all, her she couldn’t move any of her fingers without sending painful shockwaves up her arm. Second of all, a couple of her knuckles were incredibly swollen. Now, she wasn’t a doctor or anything, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to look like that.

“Oh my god!” Kim shot up off the bed and stared at her hand. “Was that-did…did _I_ do that?”

“Uh… _yeah_!”

“Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry, Trini. I swear it was an accident.” Kim put on her underwear and one of Trini’s discarded t-shirts. “Let’s get some ice for that.”

“I can’t believe you broke my hand.”

"You know I’m sorry.”

“You’re buying me donuts for the next month.”

\-------------------------

_Four_

Trini’s phone buzzed on the bed next to her and she glanced over to see who it was, smiling when she saw that it was Kim.

_Kim: I’m really sorry about your hand_

_Trini: It’s ok, Kim, it’s been 3 days. You can stop apologizing now. It was kinda flattering actually that I can make you lose control like that ;)_

_Kim: Well considering I keep breaking things left and right should give you some hint as to what you do to me ;)_

_Trini: And what’s that?_

An image came through after a moment and Trini nearly swallowed her tongue when she opened it up. All she could see was Kim’s hand just beneath the fabric of her underwear and it was enough to make her mouth go dry.

_Trini: Fuck you’re so hot_

Another picture was sent and this one made her heart stop. Like, honest to god, she felt her heart stop beating for a few seconds. Kim had two fingers in her mouth, gazing lustily into the camera, pupils dilated from desire. Her fingers were wet and Trini was absolutely certain that it wasn’t from her lips.

Remembering to breathe, Trini got the idea to use something she’d been waiting weeks for—something that would beat Kim at her own little game just then.

Getting up and going to her closet, Trini dug around for the matching set of bra and panties she’d bought at the store one day. She knew Kim would appreciate her in lingerie regardless of what it was, but this set had a unique quality about them: they were pink.

Usually, Trini wasn’t one to wear pink. She’d never really liked the color and it was never a part of her wardrobe at all…that is until a particular Ranger was assigned that particular color. And ever since they’d started dating, wearing each other’s colors had become their thing. Kim would show up in Trini’s yellow jacket, the sleeves halfway up her arms because it was too short. Trini found herself attracted to a pair of pink Converse shoes that she impulsively bought. It was just what they did.

But this matching pink set made of sheer lace would kill her. As in Trini might have to go over to Kim’s house later just to see if she was still alive.

She took off her clothes and put on the bra first, adjusting it until it sat comfortably over her chest. Next came the panties which she was able to put on with no problem. Stepping back, she took a look at herself in the mirror on her wall and—satisfied—laid on her bed, back against her pillows. It took a minute to get in the position she wanted and then another minute to take a photo that was good enough. She sent the picture to Kim with the caption _Think I’m starting to like pink more than yellow. Wbu?_

Grinning to herself, Trini settled back and waited for a response…and waited…and waited. After it twenty minutes of no reply, Trini frowned, confused as to why Kim hadn’t texted back yet. A knock on her window startled her and she looked up in alarm before realizing who it was.

"What’re you doing here?” she asked, unlocking the window and letting Kim climb through. “And why didn’t you respond?

“…I may or may not have shattered my phone when I saw that picture.”

\-------------------------

_Five_

They burst through Trini’s front door, carelessly slamming it shut behind them as they tried to stumble up the stairs without falling. Trini’s house was completely empty—something she was very grateful for as Kim picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom. Once inside, she was pinned between the door and Kim’s body, every curve pressing against her. In no time at all, Kim had Trini’s jeans off and a hand sliding between her legs, fingers running through her wetness.

“Don’t break my hand,” Kim instructed.

“I’m not the one who breaks shit all the time,” Trini laughed. “That’s _you_. You’d think a former cheerleader would have a little more grace.”

"Yeah,” Kim conceded, “but when the former cheerleader’s sexy girlfriend is making her see stars, it’s a little hard to hold back.”

“Well, let’s see if you can right now because I might actually kill you if you break my door.”

“We’ll see.” Kim leaned down and began to ravish Trini’s neck as she slid a finger inside her. The velvet warmth that surrounded her made her head spin as she put more force behind her thrusts, the door at Trini’s back groaning and creaking in protest with each movement.

“Fuck, that’s so good, right there,” Trini moaned, Kim’s thumb seeking out her clit and rubbing small circles over it.           

Kim smirked at her. “No problem.” She pushed another finger inside Trini and sank to her knees, lips attacking her clit like it was a five-course meal and she was starving. Loud thumps could be heard as the door hit the frame, the hinges squeaking as Trini writhed against the door. She tangled her hand in Kim’s short locks, bucking her hips and essentially fucking her face and when Kim shoved her fingers deeper while suckling her clit at the same time, Trini fell over the edge, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

She was still gasping for breath when Kim kissed her way up her body, stopping momentarily to suck a red-purple mark just below her collarbone, a place easily hidden by most of Trini’s shirts.

Trini’s hand ran through Kim’s hair, a dazed and happy expression on her face. “How are you so good at that?”

Kim nuzzled her neck and placed feather-light kisses along its length. “Because I’m good at everything,” she said in a cocky voice. When she pressed further into Trini’s body, she heard the door make an obscene noise and looked up with a wince. Shit.

“So…did you really mean it when you said you’d kill me if I broke your door?”

Trini tensed up and pushed her off of her, turning around to survey the damage. “Really?!”

“Well look on the bright side,” Kim said, making an attempt to assuage her girlfriend’s feelings, “it could’ve been worse. At least it was just the top hinge.”

“Kim!”

\------------------------- 

_+1_

They were laying out under the stars, Trini’s cheek resting on Kim’s chest right over her heart. It was a beautiful night and both girls had needed a break from their parents. So instead of one sneaking into the other’s room in the middle of the night, they decided to meet up on the cliffs, Kim bringing a couple blankets and a pillow.

The blanket underneath them gave enough protection from the chilled ground and was also enough to make it ten times more comfortable. They were content to lie in silence until it became too much for Trini. There was something she’d been meaning to tell Kim for a long time now and just then, surrounded by the nighttime peace, seemed like the perfect time.

“Hey, Kim?”

“Hmm?”

“I,” Trini paused, her fear temporarily shutting down her ability to speak.

Kim frowned down at her. “What’s up, Trin?” Trini sat up and Kim did the same, looking at her in concern. “Everything alright?”

"Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Trini said. “I just-there’s something I wanna tell you and I’m having a little trouble saying it. But, uh, here goes nothing.” She took a deep breath, her eyes locking with Kim’s. “I love you.”

When Kim didn’t immediately react, she began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and looked away. “You-you don’t have to, like, say it back or anything. I just want you to know that I…I’ve never felt this way for-well-for _anyone_ really. And you make me happy—the happiest I’ve ever been and—”

Lips pressing gently into hers cut off what she was about to say. (Thank god because she’d probably end up rambling all night if Kim didn’t stop her.) Hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking over the smooth skin as Kim sucked on her bottom lip.

Now, Trini had been kissed a thousand times over by Kim and each one of them was spectacular in its own right. However, none of those kisses could even hold a candle to this one. The emotion Kim conveyed with just the simple and slight movements of her lips. The caring, the adoration, the yearning, the _love_ Trini felt from this kiss blew her mind. It felt like a million fireworks had exploded in her brain and heart all at once.

She had known for a while know that she was in love with Kimberly Hart and she had hoped that her girlfriend felt the same. But there was always that lingering insecurity; that nasty voice inside her that said Kim could never love her because…well, because it’s _her_ —Trini. And Kim was way too good for the likes of Trini.

But this kiss was proving that voice inside her to be so very wrong.

When they parted, Kim smiled at her, eyes slightly watery. “I love you too.”

“Uh,” Trini said with a dazed expression, “you may have to repeat that because I think you just broke me with that kiss.”

The sound of Kim laughing was like music to Trini’s ears. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll say it a billion more times if you want me to.”

Trini grinned. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Trini.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was gonna end the last one with smut but by the time I got there, my brain was fried and I need a break. So you guys got a kiss and an "I love you" instead.


End file.
